The Hobbits - The Battle of the Five Armies
by Katariina Sofia
Summary: The dragon is dead and the mountain is secured. Kenzi must now decided where her loyalties lies as everything come to ahead. Will her love for Fili win out or will Thorin's attitude push her away?
1. A Burning Town

**A/N:** Okay, so here is the first chapter of the last installment. I know its short, but that is why I am posting the second chapter along with it.

* * *

Kenzi could now here the warning bells tolling in the distance. Screams of terror were the next thing that she heard. Kenzi stepped out on the landing with Tauriel. She could see the town trying to evacuate. Tauriel turned to her.

"Pack what you can," she said before entering the house. "We have no time. We must leave.

"Get him up," said Bofur nodding towards Kili.

Fili reached over and helped his brother to his feet. Kenzi rushed passed this and helped Sigrid pack what she could.

"We're not leaving without our father," said Bain walking over to Tauriel.

"If you stay here, your sisters will die," she said turning to face the boy. "Is that what your father would want?"

Bain stared at her for a moment before he collected a few items. They made their way down to the boat as quickly as possible. Fili got his brother into the boat before helping the women into the boat. Once everyone was in the boat they slowly made their way through the town.

"Duck!" shouted Oin as the dragon flew over them breathing fire. Kenzi has Tilda tucked into her side trying to cover her and keep her from seeing the destruction of her home.

"Look out!" shouted Bofur as the front of the boat collided with another boat.

Kenzi looked up and saw that it was the Master of the Town. He was fleeing like the rest of them but his boat was loaded down with gold and jewels.

"The bastard," she whispered as she hugged Tilda close.

"Da!" shouted Bain.

Kenzi looked up when tilda shouted as well. Bard was atop the watchtower firing arrows at the dragon.

"He hit it! He hit the dragon!" shouted Kili

"No," said Tauriel. "

"He hit his mark! I saw!" shouted Kili.

"His arrows cannot pierce its hide," said Tauriel. "I fear nothing will."

Suddenly Bain stood up and grabbed a hook that was hanging down. As the boat continued to move his body was lift up and out of the boat. Bofur tried to grab for him.

"What are you doing!?"

"Come back! Bain!" shouted Fili.

Both of his sisters shouted for him. Kenzi had a hard time restraining both girls and keeping them in the boat. Bain dropped from the hook onto the walkway and took off running.

"Leave him!" said Tauriel. "We cannot go back."

* * *

Kenzi stared in awe as she watched the body of the dragon fall from the sky.

"Is he dead?" she said in an almost whisper.

"When we get to shore, find a place for Kili and the we need to help the wounded," said Tauriel as their boat, along with many others, reached the shoreline.

"Da! Da!" shouted Tilda and Sigrid.

Tauriel turned to see that the dwarves were pushing the boat back out into the water.

"Tauriel," said Kili.

"Kili! Come on! We're leaving!" shouted Fili.

"They are your people. You must go," said Tauriel walking away.

"Come with me," said Kili. "I know how I fell. I'm not afraid. You make me feel alive."

"I can't," she said.

"Tauriel," said Kili. He then said something in dwarvish.

Tauriel pulled back, "I don't know what that means."

"I think you do," said Kili with a smile.

Tauriel stepped forward before stopping.

 _"My Lord, Legolas,"_ she said.

 _"Take your leave of the Dwarf,"_ he replied. _"You are needed elsewhere."_

Kili slowly turned and headed towards the boat. He helped the shove it back into the water.

"Fili!" shouted Kenzi as she ran towards the water.

Fili looked up as she ran towards him.

"Fili, where are you going?" she asked.

"We are headed to the mountain," he said. "We are headed home."

"Where you just going to leave me here?" she asked.

"You are better off here, with your people," he said. "I have been selfish on this journey and it has nearly cost you your life, many times. Stay here. Look after the girls," he sai kissing her cheek.

"I made the decision to keep traveling with the company when you left Rivendale. It was my decision, not yours. If I am your One then you are not leaving me behind. This town will take care of its own in the wake of a disaster like this. You best bet your ass that I'm coming with you to that mountain. And there is nothing that is going to stop me," said Kenzi.

"She's made for you, cousin," said Bofur as he climbed into the boat.

Fili stared at her for a moment. "From here on out you do as I say, understood?"

"Completely," she said with a smile.


	2. Entering the Mountain

The boat reached the shore. Oin and Bofur jumped out and helped Kili out and to his feel. Fili jumped out and helped Kenzi out and onto the ground.

"We've a long walk ahead of us," said Oin.

The small company of five slowly made their way up the mountain and through the city of Dale. It took most of the day before they reached the snow stretched land in front of the main gate. When they reached the main gate the four dwarves took off at a run.

"Hello?!" Shouted Bofur. "Bombur!? Bifur?! Anybody!?"

They took off at a run down into the heart of the mountain looking for signs that anyone had survived the dragon while he was in the mountain.

"Wait! Wait!"

"It's Bilbo," said Bofur.

"Wait! Stop! Stop!" he said running up them. "You need to leave. We all need to leave."

"What for?" asked Kenzie.

"We only just got here," said Bofur.

"I've tried talking to him, but he just won't listen," said Bilbo.

"Who won't listen?" asked Kenzi.

"Thorin! Thorin...Thorin...He's been down there for days," said Blibo pointing farther into the mountain. He doesn't sleep, he barely eats. He's not been himself. Not at all. It's this place. I think a sickness lies on it."

Kenzi's gave followed Fili's as he looked over Bilbo's shoulder.

"Sickness? What kind of sickness?" asked Kili

Kenzi followed Fili as he took off down the stone stairs. The rest of them weren't far behind. When they reached the end of the stairs they all stood in awe of the amount of gold in front of them.

"Holy shit…" muttered Kenzi.

Kenzi heard someone walking. She looked up when she heard someone speak. It was Thorin. He was wearing a robe and was staring out at the gold.

"Gold beyond measure," he muttered. "Beyond sorrow and grief." It was then that he looked up and say the six of them standing there. "Behold! The great treasure hoard of Thror." he said before throwing a large ruby at them.

Fili reached up at caught the jewel.

"Welcome, my sister-sons, to the Kingdom of Erebor," said Thorin.

* * *

The group was lead into another room. In that room was the rest of the company. Hugs were exchanged by everyone. Kenzi stepped back and smiled. She was happy that everyone was safe and together again, but she knew Bilbo was right. There was something wrong with Thorin.

"Sleep," said Thorin. "Come the morn we search for the Arkenstone."

The group found what they could to use as bed rolls. Fili took Kenzi by the hand and led her to the other side of the room, behind one of the large pillars.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Getting you alone," he said with a smile before he kissed her.

Kenzi wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Fili slowly lowered her to the floor and the makeshift bead he had made for them. Kenzi's right leg hitched over his hip and pulled him closer as they continued to kiss. Fili groaned into her mouth and he rubbing his groin against here.

"No, not here. Not now," she said, pulling back to breath.

Fili dropped his head to the crook of her neck as he continued to rut against her. The movement was causing nice friction and she moaned in his ear.

"I need you, love," he said.

"What about traditions?" she moaned.

"Screw traditions," he said running his hands up and down her legs. "I nearly lost you last night."

"Yeah, and you almost left me on a beach with a bunch of strangers as well," she said.

"It was a dumb decision," he said breathing heavy.

"Yeah," she said. "And so is this. Wait, and it will be all the better. I promise," she said kissing the side of his head.

Fili groaned but stopped moving. He flopped to the side and pulled her lose. She could feel his hard member pressed against her ass as she slowly fell asleep.

* * *

They were all woken early the next morning. They had a quick and simple breakfast before Thorin gave the command to start searching for the Arkenstone. They had been searching for the better part of the day.

"Any sign of it?!" shouted Thorin.

"Nothing yet," shouted Dwalin.

"Nothing here!" shouted Ori.

"Keep searching," said Thorin.

"That jewel could be anywhere," said Gloin as he shifted through more gold.

"The Arkenstone is in these halls. Find it!" shouted Thorin.

"You heard him, keep looking!" shouted Dwalin.

"All of you!" shouted Thorin. "No one rests until it is found!"

Bilbo stared at Thorin as he gave the order. Kenzi rubbed her head again as she and Fili kept looking.

"Are you all right?" asked Fili.

"I'm fine," she said brushing him off.

"Lass, you're never fine when you're rubbing your head like that," said Fili. "What is it?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it is not good," she said.

* * *

"It is here in these halls, I know it," said Thorin looking up at the cracked throne.

"We have searched and searched," said Dwalin.

"Not well enough," said Thorin.

"Thorin, we all would see the stone returned," said Dwalin.

"And yet it is still not found!" shouted Thorin.

"Do you doubt the loyalty of anyone here?" asked Balin.

Thorin turned and stared at Balin as he slowly walked down the steps.

"The Arkenstone is the birthright of our people," continued Balin.

"It is the _King's Jewel_ ," said Thorin. "Am I not the king?! Know this: if anyone should find it and withhold it from me I will be avenged," he said before walking away.

* * *

Kenzi was walking through the vast halls when she came upon Bilbo sitting alone in the dark.

"Bilbo? Are you okay?" she asked sitting next to him.

"I do not know," he said. "I have a dilemma."

"What kind of dilemma?"

As Bilbo reached into his coat Thorin came around the corner.

"What is that!?" he said walking up to Bilbo.

Bilbo had shoved his hands behind his back as Thorin approached. "It's nothing."

"Show it to me!" demanded Thorin.

Bilbo brought his hand forward and showed him the acorn that was in his palm. "I picked it in Beorn's garden."

"You've carried it all this way?" asked Thorin.

"I'm going to plant it in my garden. In Bag End," said Bilbo.

"It's a poor prize to take back to the Shire," said Thorin.

"One day it will grow, and every time I look at it, I'll remember," said Bilbo. "Remember everything that happened, the good, the bad, and how lucky I am that I made it home."

"Thorin. Survivors from Laketown, they're streaming into Dale," said Dwalin walking up. "There's hundreds of them."

"Call everyone to the gate," said Thorin walking away.

Bilbo looked at Kenzi who was staring after Thorin.

* * *

As Kenzi reached the front gate she saw that Thorin had the dwarves barricading the entrance into the mountain.

"I want this fortress made safe by sun up," said Thorin. "This mountain was hard-won. I will not see it taken again."

"The people of Laketown have nothing," said Kili dropping his wheelbarrow."They came to us in need. They have lost everything."

"Do not tell me what they have lost," said Thorin. "I know well enough their hardship. THose who have lived through dragon-fire should rejoice. They have much to be grateful for."

Kenzi and Bilbo watch in disbelief as Thorin order for more stone to block the entrance. Kenzi rubbed her head once more before turning to leave.

"Where are you going?" shouted Thorin.

"You are not my king," she said. "And frankly I don't think you should be King Under the Mountain."

"You defy me?" he said.

"I don't follow stupid orders, and if that means I'm defying you, then yes," she said walking away.

"You will do well to control your woman," said Thorin looking at Fili, "Or she will not have a place here."

Fili sighed as she hefted up more stone. He would have to talk with Kenzi later. He knew something was up. She had said so herself. He just wished he knew what was coming so he could be prepared for it.

* * *

"Hail, Thorin, son of Thrain," shouted Bard as he rode up to the gate. "We are glad to find you alive beyond hope."

"Why do you come to the gates of The King Under the Mountain armed for war?" asked Thorin.

"Why does the King Under the Mountain fence himself in like a robber in his hold?" replied Bard.

"Perhaps it is because I am expecting to be robbed," said Thorin.

"My lord, we have not come to rob you but to seek fair settlement Will you not speak with me?" said Bard.

Thorin nodded his head and made his way down to speak with Bard. It was at this point that Kenzi walked up the group.

"What is going on?" she asked.

"Elves are in the city of Dale," said Ori, pointing out across the valley.

"Bard has come to speak with Thorin," said Kili, nodding to where his Uncle was standing.

"Speak to him about what?" she asked watching Thorin as well.

"Fair settlement," said Balin using Bards words.

"Begone! Ere our arrows fly!" shouted Thorin.

"What are you doing?" asked Bilbo as Thorin made his way back to the top of the gate. "You cannot go to war."

"This does not concern you," said Thorin.

"Excuse me, but incase you haven't noticed, there is an army of Elves out there," said Bilbo. "Not to mention several hungry angry fishermen. We are in fact outnumbered."

"Not for much longer," said Thorin with a sly smirk.

"And what the hell does that mean?" asked Kenzi.

"It means that you should never underestimate Dwarves," said Thorin. "We have reclaimed Erebor. Now, we defend it."


End file.
